Retro-Jade
Jade's Gallery Name: Jade Takahashi Current Alias: The Time Empress Aliases: Jade, Retro Jade, Mistress of Time, Empress of Time Identity: Public Alignment: Chaotic Good Affiliation: X-Men, Exiles Relatives: Namor (birth father), Sana and Yuuichi Takahashi (adoptive parents, actually aunt and uncle), Rina Takahashi (birth mother) Universe: Earth-82004 Base Of Operations: The Crystal Palace in Panoptichron Gender: Female Height: 5'6" Weight: 100 lbs Eyes: Asian, Bluish green Hair: Black Unusual Features: Wears the Time Gem on her forehead, dresses like a geisha (minus the makeup) Citizenship: Japanese Marital Status: Single Occupation: Self-appointed Mistress of Time Education: High School, Independent Study of the history of Earth Origin: Jade was born a mutant, possesses the Time Gem Place of Birth: Hinamizawa, Japan Creators: jealousghost History Early Years Jade's formative years were spent in a Yakuza boss's mansion. She was treated as a princess and went to the highest quality schools in Japan. Until she was 12, she didn't know her father wasn't just a a "restauranteer". But her mother was shot in front of her and her father disappeared, changing her future: Jade would have grown into the family business with the attitude of a privileged and morally decrepit gang leader. Instead she would become a student of the X-men. The X-men Jade grew up knowing things that hadn't happened yet, always living in a constant state of deja vu. However, it wasn't until she witnessed her mother's death that she realized she had mutant powers (or so she believed). Her mother was killed by an assassin. Jade instinctively rewound time, but was unable to save her mother the second time. She tried again and again, stuck in a time loop until Charles Xavier approached her and brought her to his school to learn about her powers. Jade's powers come from the Time Gem, part of the Infinity Gems. Namor conceived Jade with Jade's mother (who was cheating on her Yakuza husband) while he was in possession of the gem. And so the powers of the gem have passed down to his illegitimate daughter. The power forms with an orange/red oval energy signature. Being the owner of the Mind Gem, Charles knew that Jade's powers are not mutant in origin, but he trained her as one of the X-men nonetheless. One day he will tell her and help her control the extreme powers of the gem so that she can harness the power for the good of the world. Secretly, Charles planed on bringing world wide peace using Jade's powers. She idolized him and would do anything he asked, so this may come to fruition one day. Jade was a quick learner and happy to help out the man that had adopted her into his family of X-men. However, she was sullen and sarcastic and proved to be difficult to teach. Jade was well on her way to becoming a full-fledged X-man when she discovered that Xavier knew she was not a mutant in origin but was still training as such. She also started to suspect he knew how powerful she could be and had her family eliminated to prevent her from becoming a villain. Jade was furious, believing that her magical powers might be the reason her mother was killed. While searching for the answers she discovered who her birth father was and what his connection to Xavier was: they both held infinity gems. Jade easily put two and two together and figured out that she had been conceived while Namor was in possession of the Time Gem. Charles suspected Jade knew the truth and shipped her out (along with Windrider) to the remedial team in Bludhaven for trouble makers. For the first time, Jade used her powers selfishly: to discover where the Time Gem was hidden. She believed it to be her birth right. Jade claimed the Gem from its protector and disappeared into time. Edo Period Jade rejected Namor's heritage. She had zero interest in being the princess of an underwater world. Instead she had grander ambitions: to eventually become the Mistress of Time. But first she chose to learn about her mother's heritage from Japan. She sent herself back to the 1600s and disguised herself as a boy. Considering her young age, this wasn't difficult. She knew her history and wanted to stay away from the changing political landscape of Japan so found a home in Naha in the Ryukyu Islands. It was here she was introduced to the game of Go, the indigenous martial art karate, and the naginata. Jade gained a good hold of her powers during the Edo period and after living there for 7 years she wrapped herself in a time loop; she choose not to age any further. When Jade felt she had learned all she could in the Edo period she moved on. Meiji Restoration Carrying the naginata as she traveled became a status symbol. Most assumed Jade was nobility, as most samurai women carried the naginata. She chose not to dissuade them from this notion and took up living with a group of samurai women who disguised themselves as courtesans. The women took part in many battles and also acted as spies. She stayed there for 10 years, until her powers were discovered and she was to be killed as a demon. Exploring Other Times Jade found that living in the past in other countries was a hassle due to the prejudice against outsiders. But she lived in India for a time as well as Greece, Italy and London. She then moved forward in time and saw the end of the world. She was horrified that it could end due to the actions of one person... Earth-500 Jade soon realized that there were other places to go rather than the past or future. She could move sideways in time and visit other dimensions. One of the first she visited was Earth-500. It was quickly claimed by a cosmic entity and destroyed. The In-betweener physically stopped Jade from interfering. As she watched the world crumble she decided to spend the rest of her long life saving worlds. She visited other worlds and started compiling lists of worlds she could save, who she could stop, what she could do. Jade saved a dozen worlds by herself. But it was too much for one person.... Mistress of Time Jade traveled through time for hundreds of years, learning as much as she could about the world and its past. She met her own ancestors and learned to wield the naginata from them. She learned the origins of the Time Gem. She learned a dozen languages. She forced her yakuza roots into submission and taught herself to be as regal as a queen, and that's what she became: the Empress of Time. A pattern she noticed in every era: someone always tried to take over the world or influence others to do so through magic, and someone (or a team of someones) always stopped them. Jade was always there to help from behind the scenes. However, she couldn't find the pattern yet in her original time. And so she traveled to the future and discovered several different worlds that would soon come to an end courtesy of wielders of horrible magic items. >Jade has seen the most likely future and it isn't pretty. To prevent the future apocalypse in several linked worlds, she decided that the best way to save the worlds was to remove the weapons of destruction involved. This includes the Witchblade, Vixen's Necklace, Amulet of Isis, Hero Dial, The Helmet of Fate, Cameo of Malice, G.E.N.I.E, Orb of Power, and numerous Power Rings. To acquire these objects of power she makes Panoptichron, the place outside of time, her new base and claims the Exiles as her own. Kiani, more than happy to relinquish the position of Timebroker, allows Jade to take over. Although Jade despises Xavier for deceiving her, she is unwittingly accomplishing his goal of world peace. The Timebreaker Jade didn't exactly get a copy of the instruction manual for Panoptichron, so she did things her own way. When sending the Exiles on a mission, she whipped them to the reality via her time-teleportation powers instead of using the designated time pads. This disruption of "The Rules" created waves in Panoptichron, eventually splitting off a portion of Earth-313 when the Exiles returned from the mission. Both earth and civilians alike were displaced from their world into Panoptichron.A self-appointed Timebreaker took up residence in the dark crystal castle. Jade investigated the "Dark Crystal" with half of the Exiles and met the man who claimed to want to save the worlds by destroying them. At that time, the Timebreaker recruited X-23 and shortly after The Joker of Earth-295 and Eri. He convinced Kiani to join in order to save Deadpool and her "sisters". Jade and the Exiles eventually defeated the Master and his Dark Exiles. But during the final battle they wound up in the Negative Zone and ALL were sent through time. Much time and effort was spent by the "new" Timebroker, Book, to save the Exiles. Appearance Jade's choice attire is that of a high ranking courtesan. She dresses much like Hone Onne, if you've ever watched Hell Girl. In other words, lots of layered kimono. She hides weapons within the outfit, including her naginata (don't ask). Her hair has never been cut and is piled on top of her head in various braids. The Time Gem is smack dab in the center of her forehead. Powers Timebroker Abilities * Immediate knowledge of super powered beings across the universe, to better chose a team suited to the mission at hand. * Teleportation within Panoptichron * Tallus communication * High tech mesh: she acts as one with the technology that makes up Panoptichron's war room * The castle obeys her every thought. "Mutant" Powers Autochronokinetic Psychometry: Can travel forwards/backwards through time, as well as slow it down. All Jade knows is that she can rewind time. Chronoskimming: allows her to temporarily transplant a person's mind and send it through time into a younger/older version, or a close ancestor/descendant, or as a disembodied astral form. This probably accomplished through the combination of two powers, telepathy and chronokinesis. Amazing. Chrono-Shield: the unconscious emanation of a fourth dimensional pulse which creates a chrono-shield protecting her from changes in the timeline. Amazing. Psychometric Projections: ability to mentally project past events. Amazing. No Aging: Although Jade is NOT immortal, she has been traveling through time for so long that she has learned how to wrap time to her whim. She is constantly in flux, never allowing her body to age. Retrograde: rewinds time and relives that time. All within a 10 foot radius are aware of the rewind. Any outside of the rewind are not aware of it. No prep time needed. Unearthly Stop time: Jade snaps her fingers and stops time. Anyone touching her does not stop. During this time she can attack or move as she likes. Lasts until she leaves area. Unearthly. Time Travel: Time travel is the process of leaving the timestream at a given point, traversing through the timeless realm of Limbo for a timeless interval, and re-entering timestream at another point, not having physically aged in transit. Possesses the psionic power to displace herself and others at almost any specific point in the timestream and then reemerging in the physical world from as much as a few minutes to years by generating chronal energies. She could apparently travel in astral form as well. She could also travel to points in the future. When this is done, the physical body in the present travels to the future or past. In other words, they disappear from their original time stream. Time Gem Abilities This gem allows the user total mastery of time and allows the user to be in any period of time. From the primordial past, to the distant future, any age is accessible or visible through its power. With enough knowledge, even more can be done, as time and causality can even be manipulated with this gem. This would allow a user to even use time as a weapon, trapping enemies or entire worlds in unending loops of time. It can also cause those nearby to revert to a physically older or younger state. Strengths and Weaknesses Occult Lore, Mystic Background, Acrobatics, Melee Weapons, Weapons Master: Naginata, Ancient Languages, Greek Mythology, Leadership, Martial Arts: Karate, Marksmanship, Tumbling, History: (Roman and Greek, Atlantis, Asian, American), Psychology, Horsemanship, Swimming, Manners, Bedroom Arts. Jade is very lonely. She also relies only on her powers lately. She feels that she is entitled to most things. Social Life Friends X-men Exiles The Guardians (of Oa), The Zamorans Enemies The Inbetweener Charles Xavier Love Life Roleplaying StatisticsSTATS RAW STRENGTH: Good ENDURANCE: Remarkable SPEED: Excellent AGILITY: Excellent REASON: Remarkable INTUITION: Remarkable PSYCHE: Excellent SPEED: Good POPULARITY: virtually unknown ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: Remarkable ENERGY ATTACK: None PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Good ENERGY DEFENSE: Good PSYCHIC ATTACK: None PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Excellent OTHER ABILITIES: __________________ WEAPONS Ancient Naginata: Excellent edged damage. She rarely uses it, relying instead on her time powers. When she does get it out though, look out. Remarkable edged damage.